renesansfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria I Tudor
Maria I Tudor (ur. 18 lutego 1516 w Greenwich, zm. 17 listopada 1558 w Londynie), zwana Krwawą Marią (Bloody Mary) – królowa Anglii w latach 1553–1558, wcześniej księżniczka angielska, królowa Hiszpanii w latach 1556–1558, córka króla Anglii Henryka VIII Tudora i jego pierwszej żony królowej Katarzyny Aragońskiej, wdowy po starszym bracie Henryka, Arturze Tudorze, córki Ferdynanda II Katolickiego, króla Aragonii, i Izabeli I Katolickiej, królowej Kastylii. Maria była starszą siostrą króla Edwarda VI i królowej Elżbiety I, ale każde z rodzeństwa miało inną matkę. Dzieciństwo Urodziła się jako piąte dziecko i druga córka Henryka VIII i Katarzyny. Była ich jedynym dzieckiem, które osiągnęło pełnoletniość. Urodziła się w poniedziałek 18 lutego, a w czwartek 21 lutego została ochrzczona. Jednym z jej ojców chrzestnych był kardynał Thomas Wolsey, arcybiskup Yorku i lord kanclerz, człowiek, który sprawował faktyczną władzę w Anglii. Była nad wiek rozwiniętym, ale bardzo chorowitym dzieckiem, miała słaby wzrok i cierpiała na częste bóle głowy. Niektórzy uczeni dopatrują się u niej kiły wrodzonej. Henryk VIII był bardzo zapatrzony w córkę i często przechwalał się, że ta dziewczyna nigdy nie płacze (This girl never cries). Ojciec dał Marii własny dwór w Ludlow, na pograniczu z Walią. Księżniczka otrzymała wiele prerogatyw właściwych księciu Walii, choć nigdy nie uzyskała takiego tytułu. Edukacją Marii zajmował się Hiszpan Juan Luiz Vives, który uczył Marię łaciny, greki, muzyki i fizyki. Maria nauczyła się również grać na klawesynie. Kiedy Maria była jeszcze niemowlęciem, Henryk VIII począł rozglądać się za kandydatami do jej ręki. W 1518 księżniczka została przyrzeczona delfinowi Franciszkowi Bretońskiemu (Walezjuszowi), najstarszemu synowi króla Francji Franciszka I. Projekt tego małżeństwa upadł w 1521. Rok później pojawił się projekt ślubu Marii z Karolem V Habsburgiem, jej ciotecznym bratem, cesarzem rzymskim i królem Hiszpanii. Wkrótce jednak i ten pomysł upadł. W 1526 Maria została wysłana do Walii jako przewodnicząca Rady Walii i Marchii (Council of Wales and the Marches). Tymczasem Henryk wciąż starał się o męskiego dziedzica, ale z biegiem czasu stawało się jasne, że królowa Katarzyna nie będzie już mogła mieć dzieci. Wtedy królowi wpadła w oko Anna Boleyn, siostra jednej z poprzednich kochanek króla, Marii Boleyn. Król zdecydował się poślubić Annę. Ponieważ rozwód z Katarzyną – ze względu na naukę katolicką o nierozerwalności małżeństwa – był niemożliwy, Henryk próbował uzyskać od papieża Klemensa VII orzeczenie o nieważności ślubu. Powoływał się na fakt, że była ona wcześniej żoną jego starszego brata Artura. Papież był jednak nieugięty, uznając, że nie ma podstaw do uznania kanonicznej nieważności związku zawartego jako sakrament. W tym rozstrzygnięciu wspierał go moralnie siostrzeniec Katarzyny, Karol V Habsburg. W 1533 Henryk poślubił w sekrecie Annę Boleyn. Niedługo potem arcybiskup Canterbury Tomasz Cranmer ogłosił unieważnienie małżeństwa Henryka z Katarzyną. Papież unieważnienia nie uznał, co doprowadziło w 1534 do zerwania z Rzymem i powstania Kościoła anglikańskiego. Katarzyna utraciła tytuł królowej Anglii i stała się księżną wdową Walii. Maria została uznana za dziecko nieślubne, usunięta z dworu i wykluczona z sukcesji do tronu. Straciła również królewskie tytuły i stała się lady Marią. Łaski i niełaski losu Pozbawiona łask i tytułów lady Maria została zmuszona do odprawienia swojej służby, a nawet musiała służyć jako dama dworu swojej młodszej siostry przyrodniej Elżbiety, którą Anna urodziła w 1533. W następnych latach Maria przebywała w Hatfield. Nie pozwolono jej widywać się z matką ani uczestniczyć w jej pogrzebie (Katarzyna zmarła 7 stycznia 1536). Maria w ogóle nie uznała Anny za królową, a Elżbiety za prawowitą księżniczkę, co rozwścieczyło króla Henryka, który zamknął ją właśnie w Hatfield. W tym samym roku z łask wypadła Anna Boleyn, która również nie potrafiła dać Henrykowi męskiego potomka. Oskarżona o cudzołóstwo (m.in. nawet z własnym bratem), została skazana na śmierć i ścięta 19 maja 1536. Zaś Elżbieta została podobnie jak Maria odsunięta od linii sukcesji i ogłoszona dzieckiem z nieprawego łoża. Utraciła tytuł księżniczki i stała się tylko zwykłą lady Elżbietą. W kilka dni po egzekucji Anny Boleyn Henryk poślubił lady Jane Seymour, która 12 października 1537 dała mu długo oczekiwanego następcę: Edwarda, księcia Kornwalii. Dla Marii zaczęły się lepsze czasy. Za sprawą królowej Jane Seymour (która chciała pogodzić męża z córką) została matką chrzestną małego Edwarda i pozwolono jej uczestniczyć w pogrzebie królowej, która zmarła niedługo po narodzinach syna w wyniku gorączki popołogowej. W najbliższym czasie Henryk dał Marii własny dwór oraz pozwolił jej przebywać na swoim dworze. W 1544 na mocy aktu sukcesyjnego Maria została przywrócona do linii sukcesyjnej i miała zostać królową w wypadku bezpotomnej śmierci księcia Edwarda – jednak wciąż oficjalnie była uznawana za dziecko z nieprawego łoża. thumb|240px|alt=Mary as a young woman|Maria jako młoda kobieta w 1544 roku Król Henryk VIII zmarł 28 stycznia 1547 i na tron wstąpił jego syn jako król Edward VI. Tymczasem Tomasz Cranmer przeprowadzał reformy w duchu protestantyzmu, pogłębiając rozdział Anglii z Kościołem katolickim. Sprzyjał temu nowy władca, który został wychowany w duchu protestanckim, ale utrzymywał bardzo zażyłe stosunki z Marią, gorliwą katoliczką. Król był bardzo słabego zdrowia i kiedy zimą 1552/1553 zachorował na gruźlicę, stało się jasne, że wkrótce czeka Anglię zmiana monarchy. Następną w kolejce do tronu była Maria. Droga do korony Kiedy Edward umierał, rozpoczął swe intrygi John Dudley, 1. książę Northumberland (regent w czasie małoletniości króla). Postanowił on wprowadzić na tron lady Jane Grey, wnuczkę Marii Tudor, młodszej siostry Henryka VIII, którą wcześniej wydał za swojego młodszego syna, Guildforda. Edward zmienił więc testament swojego ojca i odsunął obie siostry od sukcesji, przekazując tron męskim potomkom lady Jane, a jej samej tymczasową regencję. Nie oto jednak chodziło Northumberlandowi i Edward jeszcze raz zmienił testament, w którym przekazywał koronę lady Jane i jej męskim potomkom. Śmierć Edwarda (6 lipca 1553) utrzymywano w tajemnicy przez pewien czas, aby przygotować lady Jane grunt pod wstąpienie na tron. 10 lipca obwieszczono ludowi śmierć Edwarda VI i zaprezentowano mu nową królową. Lud nie okazał wielkiego entuzjazmu. Panowanie Jane Grey trwało dziewięć dni. Ster rządów dzierżył Northumberland i całkowicie ulegający jego woli ojciec Jane, Henry Grey, 1. książę Suffolk. Tymczasem Maria udała się do w większości katolickiego Norfolku i została tam obwołana królową. Niezwłocznie ruszyła na Londyn, zyskując powszechne poparcie i pokonując nieliczne siły wierne Jane. 19 lipca Książę Suffolk zmuszony był zakomunikować swej córce, że przestała być królową. 3 sierpnia Maria, ze swoją siostrą Elżbietą u boku, triumfalnie wkroczyła do Londynu. thumb|240px|Wjazd Marii do Londynu 3 sierpnia 1553 Królowa i jej mąż znaleźli się w Tower. Do więzienia trafił również książę Suffolk wraz z żoną, ale wkrótce zostali uwolnieni. Natomiast książę Northumberland próbował przekonać Marię o swojej katolickiej prawowierności, ale nie uchroniło go to przed szafotem. Wyroki śmierci objęły również paru innych stronników Jane. thumb|240px|alt=Mary in an ornate dress|Portret królowej z 1554 roku, przed ślubem z Filipem Początek rządów. Małżeństwo z Filipem Habsburgiem Pierwszy parlament za rządów Marii anulował unieważnienie małżeństwa rodziców nowej królowej i przywrócił jej status ślubnego dziecka. Następnymi działaniami Marii było wypuszczenie z więzień angielskich katolików, uwięzionych za rządów jej ojca i brata, oraz przywrócenie im dóbr i tytułów. Wśród uwolnionych znalazł się Thomas Howard, 3. książę Norfolk. Maria rozpoczęła również zabiegi o zawarcie związku małżeńskiego, by oddalić groźbę odziedziczenia korony przez jej siostrę Elżbietę, gorliwą protestantkę. Wtedy cesarz Karol V zasugerował Marii ślub z jego synem Filipem Hiszpańskim (1527–1598), księciem Asturii, synem cesarza z małżeństwa z Izabelą d’Aviz (1503–1539), córką króla Portugalii Manuela I Szczęśliwego. Wysłany w celu sfinalizowania małżeństwa Edward Courtenay, 1 hrabia Devon osiągnął cel. 25 lipca 1554 w katedrze w Winchester odbył się ślub Marii i Filipa. Filip przyjął tytuł króla Anglii, a wszystkie dekrety były podpisywane przez oboje małżonków, jako Król i Królowa Anglii, ale realna władza spoczywała w rękach Marii. thumb|left|240px|Filip II Habsburg, król Hiszpanii, mąż Marii I Poślubienie syna arcykatolickiego króla, znanego z ponurego usposobienia, fanatycznego katolika i wroga protestantyzmu nie mogło wzbudzić uznania w protestanckiej Anglii. Stąd też wybuchały liczne powstania przeciw Marii. Najpierw zbuntował się książę Suffolk i ponownie ogłosił swoją córkę królową. Bunt został szybko stłumiony, a książę Suffolk dał głowę pod topór. Wkrótce ten sam los spotkał byłą królową Joannę Grey i jej męża. Niedługo później w Kencie zbuntował się sir Thomas Wyatt. Dotarł do Londynu, ale tam został pokonany, pojmany i ścięty. Siostrę Marii, lady Elżbietę, uwięziono w Tower, a po dwóch miesiącach przeniesiono do pałacu Woodstock, ponieważ była podejrzana o współudział w tym spisku. Królowa Maria była zakochana w swoim mężu. Natomiast postać Marii rozczarowała Filipa. Królowa była o 11 lat starsza od swojego męża i, według niego, mało urodziwa. Po 14 miesiącach Filip opuścił Anglię i wrócił do Hiszpanii. Na dwór angielski powrócił dopiero w marcu 1557 roku już jako król Hiszpanii (wstąpił na tron po abdykacji swego ojca w 1556) i przebywał tam do lipca. Celem było nakłonienie Marii do wypowiedzenia wojny Francji. thumb|240px|alt=Interior scene of the royal couple with Mary seated beneath a coat of arms and Philip stood beside her|Królowa Maria i jej mąż, król Filip Po 14 miesiącach pobytu na wyspie Filip opuścił Anglię i wrócił do Hiszpanii. Wtedy z całą mocą zaczęły się działania mające przywrócić Anglię na łono Kościoła katolickiego. Ciąże W listopadzie 1554 roku Maria przestała miesiączkować. Zyskała na wadze i czuła mdłości w godzinach porannych. Cały dwór i lekarze królowej ogłosili, że jest w ciąży. Parlament przyjął ustawę mianującą Filipa regentem w przypadku śmierci Marii w połogu. Niektórzy wątpili w tę ciążę, więc w ostatnim tygodniu kwietnia 1555 roku Elżbieta została zwolniona z aresztu domowego i wezwana do sądu jako świadek. Zgodnie z relacją Giovanniego Michieliego, ambasadora Wenecji, Filip planował poślubić Elżbietę w przypadku śmierci Marii w połogu, lecz wyraził niedowierzanie w ciążę królowej. Pod koniec kwietnia odbyła się uroczystość dziękczynienia z okazji narodzin królewskiego dziecka Marii, które nigdy się nie narodziło. Po całej Europie rozeszła się fałszywa nowina, że królowa urodziła zdrowe dziecko. Na przełomie maja i czerwca lud zorientował się, że Maria nigdy nie była ciężarna. Susan Clarencieux, najbliższa i ulubiona przyjaciółka królowej, ujawniła swoje wątpliwości ambasadorowi Francji, Antoine’mu de Noailles, który o wszystkim doniósł królowi francuskiemu. W dalszym ciągu Maria upajała się, że jest w ciąży – aż do lipca 1555 roku, kiedy oznaki ciąży ustąpiły. Nie było żadnego dziecka. W sierpniu 1555 roku, po hańbiącej i fałszywej ciąży, Maria doszła do wniosku, że była to kara boska za jej posiadanie i tolerancję protestantów (heretyków) w swoim królestwie. Filip opuścił Anglię, by dowodzić wojskami angielsko-hiszpańskim przeciwko Francji we Flandrii. Maria była bardzo załamana i wpadła w głęboką depresję, po czym nie mogła się podnieść. Ambasadorowie do swoich władców napisali, że była wyjątkowa w miłości z mężem. Elżbieta pozostawała na dworze aż do października, najwyraźniej przywrócona do łask. W przypadku braku potomstwa, król małżonek wolał, aby tron odziedziczyła właśnie Elżbieta, gdyż następna w kolejce do tronu, Maria Stuart, królowa Szkotów, znana była z wrogości do Hiszpanii, a w dodatku była zaręczona z delfinem Franciszkiem de Valois. Filip próbował przekonać Marię, że Elżbieta powinna poślubić jego kuzyna, Emanuela Filiberta, księcia Sabaudii, aby zapewnić katolicką sukcesję i zachować zainteresowanie Habsburgów Anglią, lecz Maria po rozmowie z Elżbietą odmówiła. W 1558 roku Maria znowu ogłosiła, że jest w ciąży, i mianowała swojego męża regentem na czas małoletniości dziecka. Ponownie jednak okazało się, że ciąża była nieprawdziwa. Niektórzy uczeni twierdzą, że Maria cierpiała na raka lub puchlinę wodną, a objawy choroby uznano za oznaki ciąży. Próba rekatolicyzacji Anglii Maria, jako gorliwa katoliczka, od razu rozpoczęła zabiegi o powrót Anglii do katolicyzmu. Główna podpora angielskiej reformacji, arcybiskup Canterbury Tomasz Cranmer, został aresztowany i spalony na stosie jako heretyk. Na stanowisko arcybiskupa nominowano katolika, kardynała Reginalda Pole’a. Prześladowania protestantów przybrały na sile. Zginęli, między innymi, John Rogers (przełożył on Biblię na język angielski), Laurence Saunders, Rowland Taylor i John Hooper (biskup Gloucester). Egzekucje trwały do końca panowania Marii i objęły około 300 osób. W 1557 roku do Anglii powrócił Filip II, który prowadził w tym czasie wojnę z Francją. Przybył nakłonić żonę do wypowiedzenia wojny Francji. Misja króla Hiszpanii zakończyła się sukcesem i Anglia przyłączyła się do wojny, która jednak nie była szczęśliwa dla wyspiarzy. Jej rezultatem była natomiast utrata Calais, ostatniej angielskiej posiadłości na kontynencie, zdobytego 7 stycznia 1558 przez księcia Franciszka Gwizjusza. Maria podejmowała również zakończone niepowodzeniem próby reform społecznych oraz poprawienia kursu monety. Śmierć i następstwo thumb|240px|Portret koronacyjny Elżbiety I Wielkiej, młodszej siostry Marii Maria zmarła na raka lub puchlinę wodną 17 listopada 1558. Jej śmierć zakończyła ostatnią próbę rekatolicyzacji Anglii. Tron objęła jej siostra Elżbieta I, wyznaczona przez Marię na następczynię tronu, ponieważ wierzyła, że Elżbieta będzie kontynuować dzieło rekatolicyzacji, niedokończoną przez śmierć Marii. Elżbieta jednak, która była gorliwą protestantką i ukrywała to przed Marią, przywróciła anglikanizm jako religię panującą. Zmarłą królową zaczęto nazywać Krwawą Marią, a jej panowanie protestanci traktowali jako okres katolickiego terroru na tle spokojnych rządów władców protestanckich. Pogrzeb Marii odbył się w opactwie Westminsterskim 14 grudnia 1558 roku (45 lat później w tym samym grobie spoczęła Elżbieta I). Jej następca, Jakub I Stuart, kazał wyryć następujący napis: Partners both in Throne and grave, here rest we two sisters, Elisabeth and Mary, in the hope of one resurrection („Wspólnie na tronie i w grobie, tu spoczywają dwie siostry, Elżbieta i Maria, w nadziei wspólnego zmartwychwstania”). To zdanie jest przywoływane w religii katolickiej, by zapobiegać nieporozumieniom między katolikami a protestantami. Maria była gorliwą katoliczką, a Elżbieta gorliwą protestantką. Elżbieta starała się, mimo swej wiary, przeprowadzić koronację i pogrzeb w obrządku łacińskim, jako hołd i szacunek na cześć królowej Marii. thumb|240px|Królowa Maria I Postać Marii w literaturze i filmie Literatura * trylogia Hildy Lewis z 1973 r. – I Am Mary Tudor, Mary the Queen i Bloody Mary * Rosemary Churchill Daughter of Henry VIII z 1978 * książka dla dzieci Carolyn Meyer z 2001 r. Mary, Bloody Mary * Philippa Gregory „Błazen królowej”, Wydawnictwo Książnica, 2003 * James Dawson „Wypowiedz jej imię” Film * Young Bess z 1953. W roli Marii wystąpiła Ann Tyrrell. * Anna Tysiąca Dni (Anne of the Thousand Days) z 1969, w reżyserii Charlesa Jarrota. W roli Marii wystąpiła Nicola Pagett. * 6 żon Henryka VIII (The Six Wives of Henry VIII) z 1971, w reżyserii Naomi Capod i Johna Glenistera. W roli Marii wystąpiła Alison Frazer. * Królowa Elżbieta (Elizabeth R) z 1971. W pierwszym odcinku Lion’s cub Marię zagrała Daphne Slater. * Lady Jane z 1985, w reżyserii Trevora Nunna. W roli Marii wystąpiła Jane Lapotaire. * Elizabeth z 1998, w reżyserii Shekhara Kapura. W roli Marii wystąpiła Kathy Burke. * Henryk VIII (Henry VIII) z 2003, w reżyserii Pete’a Travisa. W roli Marii wystąpiła Lara Belmont. * Dynastia Tudorów, lata 2007–2010. W rolę Marii jako dziecko wcieliła się Blathnaid McKeown, a jako nastolatki i dorosłej kobiety Sarah Bolger. Drzewo genealogiczne Zobacz też * Krwawa Mary